


Through The Portal

by anny385



Category: NCIS, Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a wizard and goes through the portal to spend time with his cousins. Tony has a nice family in the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Portal

Disclaimers:

"NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Wizards Of Waverly Place" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to Disney Channel and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: Yes, another fic where Tony has a nice family.

Through The Portal

Tony was tired and was glad that he was going on vacation. He was going to see his cousins and Aunt and Uncle. They had just finished a case that took a long time to close and he was tired. He already sent them wizard mail and they had answered back that it would be okay for him to visit. The team including Abby didn't know that he was a wizard too. His lair and portal was in the closet because that was the only place he could put it. Unlike his cousins Max, Alex and Justin he didn't have to battle his siblings to be the only wizard because he was an only child. He got to keep his powers. His mother had to give up her powers though to marry his Dad just like his Uncle Jerry had to when he married Aunt Theresa. His Mom said that she didn't mind because she loved her husband and her son.

He had already filled out his leave request and Gibbs had signed off on it. He picked up his backpack and headed home. It was nice being a wizard because he didn't have to drive to his cousin's place. All he had to do was walk into the portal and he was there.

When he got there his Uncle Jerry, Aunt Theresa, Justin, Alex and Max were already in the lair waiting for them. Harper who was Alex's friend was there too. She already knew that they were wizards and he had met her before.

"So glad that you can make it Tony." Aunt Theresa said.

"Thank you for letting me stay."

"You're welcome." His Uncle Jerry said.

His Aunt and Uncle both hugged him and his cousins said hi to him along with Harper. He dropped his bags into the extra room and looked around. He would have stayed in the lair, but sometimes they did have to turn it into the freezer.

He went back downstairs and they met in the lair again. While he was there he also zapped himself to his parents house after he called. His Mom and Dad were very happy to see him and he spent the night. He would go back to his cousins tomorrow.

They talked as they had dinner and went into the living room. He was so happy that he had such loving parents and wouldn't know what to do if he didn't. He loved spending time with them. During breakfast they talked some more. This time he talked about his job and the people he worked with. Although his parents didn't mind that he was a Federal Agent they were still worried about him. They knew that his job was dangerous. They had met his teammates and boss before and they liked them.

After breakfast they talked some more in the living room and then Tony said that he had to go. He zapped himself back to his Aunt and Uncle's place. He helped out his Aunt and Uncle in the Sub Station. He didn't mind helping out.

Finally it was time for him to go back home. He walked through their portal and into his own lair. He smiled as he made his way towards the living room. He really needed the vacation and time with his family.

The End


End file.
